Crafting
To craft capes, Marbles, and equipment, you must see Dr. Chow on the school grounds. Most of his equipment are for levels 20 and above, but Marbles can be used and crafted on any level. Potions are crafted at Nurses, Special Dishes at the Chefs, Accessories at Social Vendor Reed, Flower Pots at Mrs. Potts, and Dorm Furniture at Carpenter Haywood. Capes A cape is a costume item that is usable by any class and gives a stat boost when worn. You can craft them at Dr. Chow on the School Grounds. Capes start at level 20 and are mainly divided into two types: accuracy boost and defense boost. Accuracy capes will give an increase in your character's accuracy rate. Defense capes will give a boost to your status resists. Capes are crafted with Fabrics, which are dropped randomly by mobs. Higher level capes will require higher level fabrics, which are dropped by higher level mobs. All Fabric grades can also be purchased with Social Points at Social Vendor Reed. Level 20 Capes - Material: Fabrics Fabric drops: Fortville, Hillville, Sunset Pier, James Isle (mob levels 1-19) Level 30 Capes - Material: Quality Fabrics Fabric drops: Greenville (mob levels 20-29) Level 40 Capes - Material: Silk Fabrics Fabric drops: Greenville, Ghost Town, Forest of Silence (mob levels 30-39) Level 50 Capes - Material: Mystic Fabrics Fabric drops: Forest of Silence, Neo Kansas (mob levels 40-49) Level 60 Capes - Material: Magic Fabrics Fabric drops: Neo Kansas, Mara (mob levels 50-59) Marbles Marbles are special enchanted items that you can insert into your weapon to give it potent effects. They can be crafted at Dr. Chow. There are 4 types of Marbles according to the type of gemstone they are crafted with, and 6 classes that determine how powerful they are. The 4 types of Marbles are: Ice Marble (blue) - chance of freezing your target. Fire Marble (red) - chance of causing a Burn effect for extra damage and Explosion which damages nearby enemies. Lightning Marble (purple) - chance of paralyzing your target. Poison Marble (green) - chance of poisoning your target which deals extra damage. Crafting Marbles will require gemstones (collected from Marble Gemstones of the type you want) and Crystals (randomly dropped by mobs). Higher class Marbles will require higher grade Crystals. All Crystal grades also can be purchased with Social Points at Social Vendor Reed. Class E - Materials: Gemstones Class D - Materials: Gemstones & Low Quality Strange Crystals Crystal drops: Fortville, Hillville, Sunset Pier, James Isle (mob levels 1-19) Class C - Materials: Gemstones & Medium Quality Strange Crystals Crystal drops: Greenville (mob levels 20-29) Class B - Materials: Gemstones & High Quality Strange Crystals Crystal drops: Greenville, Ghost Town, Forest of Silence (mob levels 30-39) Class A - Materials: Gemstones & Advanced Alien Crystals Crystal drops: Forest of Silence, Neo Kansas (mob levels 40-49) Class S - Materials: Gemstones & Major Alien Crystals Crystal drops: Neo Kansas, Mara (mob levels 50-59) You can insert a Marble by right-clicking the Marble in your inventory and then left-clicking the weapon (must be un-equipped) you wish to insert it into. Marbles can not be removed and only one can be active at a time. If you insert another Marble into a weapon that already has one, the newer Marble will replace the old. Equipment You can craft a set of gear and weapons with powerful effects at Dr. ChowDr. Chow. There are three classes of gear you can craft, from low to high: Rare, Unique, and Set Unique. Each time you craft the stats will be random so it may take a few tries to get what you want. Right-click after the item has been crafted to unlock the actual item to view its stats. Note that you can only craft items for your own class. Materials needed to craft equipment are Fabrics, Crystals, and rare Marbles/Gems. Fabrics and Crystals are randomly dropped by mobs while rare Marbles/Gems can be found rarely in higher dungeons or purchased with Social Points from Social Vendor Reed. Look above to see where to find a certain grade of Fabric or Crystal. Gold Gems and Gold Marbles can only be found in treasure chest rewards of higher level dungeons. Red Gems and Red Marbles can only be purchased with Social Points at Social Vendor Reed. Rare Items '- Materials: Fabrics & Crystals' Level 20: Fabric & Low Quality Strange Crystals Level 30: Quality Fabric & Medium Quality Strange Crystals Level 40: Silk Fabric & High Quality Strange Crystals Level 50: Mystic Fabric & Advanced Alien Crystals Level 60: Magic Fabric: Major Alien Crystals Unique Items '- Materials: Fabrics, Crystals, & Gold Marbles/Gems' Level 40: Silk Fabrics, High Quality Strange Crystals, & Small Gold Marble/Gem Level 50: Mystic Fabrics, Advanced Alien Crystals, & Gold Marble/Gem Level 60: Magic Fabrics, Major Alien Crystals, & Large Gold Marble/Gem Unique Set Items - Materials: Fabrics, Crystals, & Red Marbles/Gems Level 40: Silk Fabrics, High Quality Strange Crystals, & Small Red Marble/Gem Level 50: Mystic Fabrics, Advanced Alien Crystals, & Red Marble/Gem Level 60: Magic Fabrics, Major Alien Crystals, & Large Red Marble/Gem Potions To make Potions you must find a Nurse. You need two things before you make a potion: a vial and the ingredients. The larger the vial, the better the potion you can make. The ingredients can be collected from plants found throughout the maps. Higher grade potions will require rarer plants found in the higher level areas. Vials, or medicine bottles, can be bought at the Nurses and come in three sizes depending on the potion you wish to craft. The main ingredient is Momo fruit which are found on all the maps in random places. Yellow Momo Fruit: makes Speed Potions. Red Momo Fruit: makes Advance Health Cure and Attack Potions. Blue Momo Fruit: makes Advance Energy Cure and Defense Potions. Special Dishes Food can be very useful for a quick heal in battle. To cook food you need to find a Chef. They are located near the beginner area shelters and the school campuses. Different dishes have different effects. While most will be HP/MP restorations or boosts, some dishes will also increase attack speed for a limited time. The main ingredient in dishes is fish, whichyou can obtain by fishing. Higher grade dishes will require higher level fishes found in high level maps. Accessories Accessories are items you can equip that will give you a stat boost. You can equip one necklace and two rings at the same time. To craft necklaces and rings, talk to Social Vendor Reed. Starting with level 15 accessories, trade Complimentary Scrolls for the items. Complimentary Scrolls can be obtained by completing quests. Higher level accessories will need higher grade Complimentary Scrolls which come from higher level quests. The rings are a prototype so you will not be able to see the stats for the item until you unlock it in your inventory. After crafting, right-click it in your inventory to unlock. The stats are randomly generated so it may take a few tries to get the stats you are satisfied with. Good luck! Flower Pots Flower Pots are decorative items for your dorm room. They don't have much function other than that, but they are anice way to liven up the surroundings. To make flower pots, talk to Mrs. Potts who is located near the School Director. She will take Red Momo and Blue Momo fruits, along with a special plant, depending on type of flower pot. It'll cost 20 each of the ingredients and an amount of Mar. The Flower Pots are limited time items and will expire in 15 days. Dandelion Pot - Materials: Red Momo, Blue Momo, Yellow Momo & 10,000 Mar Plant location: All maps Tulip Pot - Materials: Red Momo, Blue Momo, Yellow Momo & 10,000 Mar Plant location: All maps Twilight Herb Pot - Materials: Red Momo, Blue Momo, Yellow Momo & 30,000 Mar Plant location: All maps Unicorn Pot - Materials: Red Momo, Blue Momo, Yellow Momo, Leaf of Golden Plant & 30,000 Mar Plant location: James Isle, Sunset Pier, Greenville Poison Mushroom Pot - Materials: Red Momo, Blue Momo, Yellow Momo, Golden Wild Ginseng & 70,000 Mar Plant location: Ghost Town, Forest of Silence Herb Spirit Pot - Materials: Red Momo, Blue Momo, Yellow Momo, Golden Wild Ginseng & 70,000 Mar Plant location: Ghost Town, Forest of Silence Apple Spirit Pot - Materials: Red Momo, Blue Momo, Yellow Momo, Fruit of OZ & 70,000 Mar Plant location: Neo-Kansas Dancing Catcus Pot - Materials: Red Momo, Blue Momo, Yellow Momo, Desert Cactus Flower & 80,000 Mar Plant location: Mara Catcus Pot - Materials: Red Momo, Blue Momo, Yellow Momo, Desert Cactus Flower & 80,000 Mar Plant location: Mara Dorm Furniture Talk to Carpenter Haywood, who is located behind Dr. Chow, to craft basic furniture items. Furniture can be placed in your dorm room. To craft furniture, you will need Gemstones and Mar. The furniture are limited time items and will expire in 15 days. You can purchase unlimited furniture (with more selections) in the Premium Shop. Basic Set - Materials: Ice, Fire, Electricty, and Poison Gemstones. Small Furniture: 2 each of the Gemstones. 10,000 Mar. Medium Furniture: 4 each of the Gemstones. 30,000 Mar. Large Furniture: 6 each of the Gemstones. 40,000 Mar. Velvet Set - Materials: Ice, Fire, Electricty, and Poison Gemstones. Small Furniture: 2 each of the Gemstones. 40,000 Mar. Medium Furniture: 4 each of the Gemstones. 50,000 Mar. Large Furniture: 6 each of the Gemstones. 60,000 Mar. Inoque Set - Materials: Ice, Fire, Electricty, and Poison Gemstones. Small Furniture: 2 each of the Gemstones. 100,000 Mar. Medium Furniture: 4 each of the Gemstones. 120,000 Mar. Large Furniture: 6 each of the Gemstones. 140,000 Mar. Category:Information